At present, a search engine may have more and more functions. A user may search out a large amount of information through a search engine. For example, if the user inputs a keyword “Lijiang”, the user may obtain a large amount of information about Lijiang. However, the obtained information may include some spam information and false information. Accordingly, the practicability and reliability of the obtained information cannot be guaranteed, and thus the user may obtain inaccurate information and even be deceived.